Beast Boy wouldn't change a thing on Raven
by Speedster Ally
Summary: Songfic Just the way you are by bruno mars. Beast Boy finds a karaoke machine what is going to happen?  BBxRae


**Hey its me again. I haven't wrote anything for Teen Titans in some time, so here one is. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Just the way you are or Teen Titans. Thank you and have a nice day.**

* * *

><p>The Titans were all hanging around in the tower. Starfire outside practicing with Robin, Cyborg downloading some more software for his computer, and Raven and Beast Boy were in their rooms just hanging out. It was a quite week no villains escaped from jail or new villains show up in town. It was like a miniature vacation for the Titans. Nothing was wrong with a vacation for them, but they were getting a bit bored.<p>

Beast Boy didn't like being bored, so he looked around in his room and found an ancient karaoke player. He also found some CD's under some sheets in his chaotic room. "Sweet!" Beast Boy said running to the common room with the karaoke machine in his hand. He tried connecting it to the TV in the room, but some odd reason he was confused.

After seven tries he finally plugged the karaoke machine into the TV without breaking anything. He wanted to tell someone that he found a karaoke machine. He went around to every titan, but Raven because she would kill him if he interrupted her when she was mediating. They all were busy, so the little green titan was alone today.

He turned the machine on and the TV, so he could play. He went back to his room to get the CDs and brought them back to the common room. There were about eight CDs he had and didn't know which one to pick. There was romance, metal, country, hip hop, punk rock, hard rock, pop, and a Tamaran CD which was Starfires. Beast Boy closed his eyes and picked one. He put the CD in and waited until it was finish loading.

Beast Boy looked at the screen and went down the list of songs. There were about maybe about thirty on that one disc. He didn't really count, he just scroll all the way down until it stopped. He scrolled up to the twentieth song and clicked on it. The song he just picked was Just the Way you are by: Bruno Mars_._ He picked up the microphone and waited for the song to start.

The song started to play and Beast Boy started to sing. He gripped the microphone in his hand and hoped that no one was listening, but he was wrong. Raven in her room was trying to mediate, but started to hear the music and wanted to check it out.

The words started to appear on the screen and beast boy started to sing them.

"_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_." Beast Boy sang when Raven entered the common room.

Raven stood there in the doorway watching the green titan sing. She was surprised that he could sing that well.

"_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day_." Beast boy sang. He turned around and saw Raven watching him sing.

"_I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's so, it's so. Sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say." _Beast boy sang.

Raven could tell that Beast Boy was singing about her. She went to the couch and watched from there.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are_" Beast boy sang smiling at Raven.

Raven smiled back, but then looked away. She never liked smiling.

"_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her every day."_

Now Raven was trying to hide her emotions, but some reason they wouldn't hide. She started to blush when she heard Beast Boy sing that line about being beautiful. Nothing was making her emotions to hide.

"_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay. 'Cause you know I'll say." _Beast boy sang. He was smiling back at Raven.

"_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."_

"_The way you are the way you are Girl you're amazing just the way you are."  
>"When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are" <em>Beast Boy sang the song until the very last word.

"That's beautiful BB." Raven said getting off the couch and gave a hug to him.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>What to do next? What about write a comment? It will help me write better!<strong>

**Love, 13Raven13**


End file.
